In the prior art, there exist the problems of stimulation to eyes caused by the whiteness of textbook, notebook and duplicating paper, and the use of a large number of chemicals resulting in environmental pollution.
No other dyes, pigments or dyeware are added into the base paper of the present invention. In most cases, the base paper is not bleached or just lightly bleached, and the resulting base paper per se has a natural yellow color which is beneficial to the vision, so as to achieve the purpose of protecting eyes and preventing myopia. At the same time, by employing 100% of the base paper, the damage of chemicals such as dioxin to humans can be avoided, that is to say, the base paper of the present application is environment-friendly.